Moments in Time
by LAGC
Summary: Four extremely special encounters in Face's life. (The seed for this piece was planted in my brain through a conversation I had with Miss Eclipse a few months ago. The plant finally bloomed. So Thank you Miss E.)
1. Chapter 1 age 7

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: does reveal one piece of information learned in Season 5 episode 8, "Family Reunion"

Author's Notes: I experimented with something a little unusual with this story. It's a collection of four stand alone short works that show 4 specific events in Face's life. They span the time from age 7 through 45. There is no Team action or adventure involved just four emotionally charged snapshots of Face's life.

 **Moments in Time: by LAGC**

 **Age 7**

"Aw, come on! That's the third time this game, Squirt!" complained Joe.

"Ya! If you can't catch the ball you're not gonna play! Wise up." taunted Floyd.

"You missed it - you fetch it," said Jake, the oldest of the boys on the Angel's Guardians ball field.

"Sorry guys. Really I'm sorry I'll do better. Really." lamented the little boy no older than seven. He truly didn't want to upset the bigger boys. He just wanted to be part of the games they played.

"Oh! Quit whining and go get the ball already. Quick before Sr. Catherine sees it on the side walk!" ordered Jake. Being eleven, put him in charge. Joe and Floyd nodded, showing their allegiance to the oldest.

The little guy blinked his bright blue eyes to camouflage the embarrassing tears threatening to spill from them. He ran off to retrieve the offending ball. He was nervous because the big boys were mad at him. He didn't want them to be, or to think he was a clumsy fool. He was also scared because to get the ball, he had to go past the wall surrounding the school yard. This was a major no-no in Sr. Catherine's book of rules. The small boy didn't want her to be angry either.

Once out of sight of the ball field, Templeton paused to ponder his situation. Disobeying Sr. Catherine would result in a lecture and some extra chores. Defying Jake and his group would mean teasing all night. It'd mean sitting alone and shunned on the steps while everyone else played together. Young Templeton quickly saw which choice he had to make.

Using the stealthy skills a small boy develops as he avoids the harassment of nasty older boys, Templeton snuck over to the gate. He'd learned a while back how to squeeze between the gate and the old stone wall. The gate was latched only at the tippy top, so the right amount of pressure would push the bottom corner out far enough for a determined first grader to squeeze through. That's exactly what he did now.

When he got through, he did a quick check. No rips in his clothes to explain to the nuns. A little scrap on his knee, that was easy enough to hide. He quickly made his way over to where the ball had landed. When he didn't spot it right away, Templeton began to fret. He spun around a few times, grinding his navy blue Keds into the dirty sidewalk. Finally he spotted the ball.

Alas, it was against the curb on the other side of the street. The little boy once again felt treacherous tears welling up in his eyes. Now what? Going outside the gate was already a no-no. Crossing the busy Los Angeles street was nearly a cardinal sin to Sr. Catherine. Not only that, truth be told, Templeton was afraid to cross that street all alone. What was he going to do?

Just then a lady came up to him. She had on big dark sunglasses and a flowery kerchief over her hair. "Are you lost, young feller?" she asked kindly.

The little boy pushed back his unruly blond hair and shook his head, and wiped his damp cheek.

The kind lady dropped down to her knees in front of him.

"What's so wrong then?"

Templeton rubbed his nose and sniffled sadly as he looked at the lady. She had removed her sunglasses and was looking at him beseechingly. Templeton noticed that she had pretty eyes. Suddenly he felt he could trust her so between hiccuping snivels he told her about the nasty big boys, the ball, Sr. Catherine's rules, and the scary street.

She smiled sweetly as she handed him a tissue from her purse. She patted him on the head and said,

"Stop worrying little feller, this is a problem I can fix for you."

She stood up, crossed the street, and retrieved the ball. She gently tossed it to him when she returned.

Templeton flashed her a relieved smile that dazzled like a sunrise.

"Thank you, ma'am" he said.

"You're very welcome."

"I bet you're a great mom." he commented.

A sad expression clouded her blue eyes for a minute.

"I was a mommy once. But not anymore."

"Oh that's too bad," he said as he impulsively gave her a hug.

"Thank you again. But I better get back before Sister notices I'm missing.

"Yes you should."

Templeton sent her one last hearty wave as he wiggled back through the gate and disappeared behind the walls of the orphanage.

She waved back then turned to walk away as a solitary tear escaped her eyes.

"I wish I could have solved the bigger problems for you, Richie."

 **###############**


	2. Chapter 2 age 16

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters from Season 4 Episode 19 "Beneath the Surface" and their relationship to Face as established in that episode

Author's Notes: I experimented something a little unusual with this story. It's a collection of four stand alone short works that show 4 specific events in Face's life. They span the time from age 7 through 45. There is no Team action or adventure involved just four emotionally charged snapshots of Face's life.

Summary: An encounter at a grocery store.

 **Moments in Time: by LAGC**

 **Age 16**

Templeton Peck tied on his company issued apron as he reported for his shift at the local market. He was greeted by the manager who assigned him to bagging duty on the checkout line. "Sure thing, Mr. Matthews." Templeton enjoyed bag duty because he could earn tips by carrying out the orders to the customers cars. Temp always enjoyed interacting with the clients while earning that extra cash reward.

The Friday afternoon was progressing as usual. Friday's were good tip days. People had just gotten paid. They were stocking up for weekend family get togethers. These things meant many heavy bags and many requests for carry out services. As usual Temp was capitalizing on this and the pocket on his apron was full of jingling coins. He was planning on asking Rebecca Piper for a date to the fair that was in town. If she turned him down, again, he'd go with his buddy Barry Green. Either way, he needed a few more carry out runs to pay for the night out.

His shift was passing quickly. Mr. Matthews had already passed out the week's pay envelopes. Temp's last customer was a well dressed elderly couple who had been quite generous in their tip. The sixteen year old bag boy was feeling quite on top of his world. He looked up at the new customer in the checkout line.

It was a lady, probably in her thirties. She had on very dark sunglasses and a subdued floral print kerchief covering her hair, tied under her chin. She was moving a bit awkwardly, as if her left side was causing her pain. To the street savvy orphan waiting to pack her groceries, it was clear the woman had been assaulted. He felt a wavy of sadness for her. When the checkout girl requested payment, Templeton watched her scrape through her wallet to meet the total.

The simple act of hoisting her purse straps onto her shoulder caused the lady to wince and quietly gulp. She limped to the bagging station and went to collect her two bags.

"Oh no need, Ma'am. I'll be happy to carry these out to your car for you."

"No thank-you, son. I don't have a car. I walked here."

Templeton quickly checked the wall clock. Only ten minutes left to his shift. Just then Mr. Matthews came by.

"Excuse me Mr. Matthews."

"Yes Templeton?"

"Sir, would it be all right if I carried these parcels home for this lady? She's without a car right now. I have only ten minutes left to my shift, Sir."

Mr. Matthews smiled. He admired the teen's initiative. He granted permission and hoped the boy would get the big tip he was fishing for.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews."

When the manager left them, the lady said, "Son you really don't need to do this."

But Templeton clearly wasn't listening to her since he proceeded to lift the bags in his arms. He flashed her his smile that he knew worked wonders on all the girls (well all the girls except Rebecca his brain chided him). "Just lead the way ma'am."

The lady graced him with a small uncertain smile and gave in, "OK."

The pair left the store, turned right, and began to walk down the street. Templeton made sure to keep a slow stroll pace because clearly the lady was injured. After about two blocks they turned down a small access alley way. At the end was a collection of small studio apartments. Each was in its own differently colored structure. Temp figured that the grouping was once a small motel but had been converted to longer term rental housing. She approached the shabby blue one and unlocked the door. One glance around confirmed that these were indeed efficiency motel rooms in a past life.

"You can put the bags on that table there, son."

"Would you like me to unpack for you?" he said as he placed the sacks down. "Forgive me for being forward, but I can tell you're hurt. I just thought it would be easier if I did it for you."

She gasped at his confession, embarrassed that he had noticed. "No, no you've done more than enough already. Besides this is Friday night. Shouldn't you be having dinner at home and then planning an adventure with your friends?"

"Supper time was during my shift so I ate before I reported. And I've no definite plans tonight. Maybe I'll go to the fair later."

While he'd been talking he was unloading the sacks. Taking a reluctant nod from the lady as permission, he put the milk and eggs into the tiny refrigerator under the shelf turned countertop. He then arranged the can goods and cereal box on that shelf.

"Is there anything else I can do for you while I'm here?" for some unknown reason Templeton just didn't want to leave her here alone.

"Oh no, please Sweetie, you've done so much already. You're parents must be so proud of you."

Temp went stiff for a second, "Well, my teacher, Sr. Catherine, is always telling us that pride is a deadly sin. So do not do stuff just to be proud, do them because it's right."

The boy realized that the lady was scanning her room for some sort of tip he also knew she wouldn't find any. He'd seen her struggling to pay for the food. He made a show of checking his watch.

"Oh I'm sorry look at the time. I missed supper but if I hurry I can catch dessert. Strawberry shortcake on Friday night. I really must run." He said as he scooted out and saved her from any more embarrassment.

"Good night, ma'am. Maybe I'll see you again at the store."

"Good night, Templeton." she said reading his name tag.

The teenager left the small room and hustled back down the alley. He wasn't really trying to get to dessert. Even though he had meant it when he said he hoped she'd be in the store again, he knew she wouldn't be. That room wasn't a home, it was a place to hide and regroup before moving on to the next problem. And besides, Templeton wanted to be far away when the lady found the envelope in the fridge on top of her eggs.

Once the boy had shut the door, she sat tiredly on the shabby bed.

She whispered into the empty room, "Good bye my sweet boy. At least I made one correct decision all those years ago." Then she laid down and lost herself in a good cry.

 **###############**

 ******* Rebecca Piper and Barry Green are creations of Stephen J. Cannell and his Associates.


	3. Chapter 3 age 20

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: None required this is a purely original piece with no episodic reference.

Author's Notes: I experimented with something a little unusual with this story. It's a collection of four stand alone short works that show 4 specific events in Face's life. They span the time from age 7 through 45. There is no Team action or adventure involved just four emotionally charged snapshots of Face's life.

Summary: An encounter in Vietnam.

 **Moments in Time: by LAGC**

 **Age 20**

"Aw Mom, come on I'm too old for this." complained the handsome young man.

"Nonsense. You're never too old for a birthday cake. I baked it myself just for you." replied his blond mother.

The young man sat down at the table, lovingly set with a checkered tablecloth and a centerpiece of cut flowers from their rose garden. His mother set the brightly decorated cake in front of him. His name was written out in icing below the words, "Happy Birthday." Around the salutation twenty mini candles burned symbolizing good wishes and motherly love.

"Come on, son, make a wish and blow the candles out. The wax is going to drip on the cake." his mom said as she sat down. She adjusted the flowery scarf around her neck and smiled proudly at her boy - now a full grown man.

The man closed his blue eyes to make the traditional wish then blew out the candles. His mother handed him a knife so he could cut the cake and serve up their pieces. The pair ate happily and shared their stories. He'd been away at college and had come home to celebrate this day with his mother. He had plenty of friends at school. He even had a steady girl. But the birthday dinner and cake was a family tradition he wasn't ready to abandon.

She had sounded so happy when he had phoned to say he was coming. He knew instantly he had made the right choice. Besides this semester has been grueling and nothing soothed stress like Some special attention from mom.

He thought back to all the times mom had lifted away his fears and pain. The broken arm when he was five. The twisted wrist from Little League when he was in fourth grade. The broken heart when his eighth grade crush dumped him for that high school freshman jock. Mom was always there with a healing hug and kiss. Mom was stability and safety.

Then his mind flashed to some of the other milestones. Mom teaching him to drive. Mom helping him get dressed for the prom and taking pictures at his graduation. Mom crying proudly as he drove of to his first year of college.

Mom was there for it all. This birthday cake, in front of him was a symbol and celebration of all that.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks for everything." he said as he rose and went over to give her a hug. She wholeheartedly returned his embrace. "You're completely and totally welcomed, Baby. Momma will always be here for you."

Suddenly a sharp pain jolted through his shoulder. A loud noise pierced his ears. "What? What was that? MOM!?" Like ghosts in the night, the table and cake faded from his view. His mother melted from his arms.

Jarringly the young soldier was dragged back into reality. No longer was he looking at the loving mother he dreamed about. Now he was nose to nose with his Viet Cong captor. The horrifying truth was that instead of eating birthday cake he was going to visit the "interrogation room".

He could hear his Captain speaking in the language of his tormentor. If the young soldier had been more fluent in Vietnamese he would have understood the exchange,

"Please, not him, not today please. It's his birthday."

 **###############**


	4. Chapter 4 age 45

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: Based off Season 5 Episode "Family Reunion" therefore major plot elements are revealed.

Author's Notes: I experimented with something a little unusual with this story. It's a collection of four stand alone short works that show 4 specific events in Face's life. They span the time from age 7 through 45. There is no Team action or adventure involved just four emotionally charged snapshots of Face's life.

Summary: An encounter in a cemetery.

 **Moments in Time: by LAGC**

 **Age 45**

Face slowly walked past the concrete markers. He was scanning the information on each one. He wasn't completely sure which was the one he needed. Finally he found it and read the information, "A. J. Bancroft - November 14, 1986 - May you find peace."

It was five years, nearly to the day, that Face had first stood next to this man's grave. At that time it was a secret grave. One that he and the Team had prepared for Bancroft. The man who was his father. When the danger and media frenzy had passed, Ellen - his sister- had arranged to have Bancroft permanently interned in this true cemetery.

It had been a mission from Stockwell that had put them together. Face had one deep conversation with Bancroft just before he died but Bancroft hadn't told Face that he was his father. No, Bancroft had let that burden fall on Murdock. Ellen was surprised when Face told her they were siblings. In the five years since, Ellen had resisted Face's attempts at a relationship. But, Stockwell had honored his promise to the team and arraigned for their pardons. The Team, free men now, had opened up a security company together. Heck who had better qualifications and skills for that sort of work than them?

Life was going well for Face. He finally saw a future for himself yet he'd been drawn back to Bancroft's grave. He needed to make some peace with a past he knew nothing about. As he stood there pondering why he really was there, Face noticed a lady approaching the line of graves. She appeared to be in her sixties although the cane she used and her limp made her appear older at first glance. She paused just before A.J.'s final resting spot. Both Face and the lady stood awkwardly and silently staring at the grave stone.

A sudden gust of wind tore the lady's floral scarf from her neck. She exclaimed, "Oh no." Face gave chase and quickly retrieved it. "Here you go, Ma'am." Face said as he handed it back to her, the print of it catching his eye.

"Thank you so much." She said accepting her scarf. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before." she added with a curious smile.

"That's because you haven't. This is my first visit. Its complicated." Face wasn't exactly sure why he was being so talkative.

"Oh I think most relationships in A.J.'s life were complicated." she replied cryptically. Face was startled and curious.

"Did you know him for a long time?" the lady pressed on.

Face shook his head wistfully, "Actually no. I knew him for less than twenty-four hours. You?"

"Me? I knew him better, a very long time ago. When we were young, impulsive, and foolish."

"Really?" replied Face.

The lady sat on a stone bench next to the grave. She looked up at Face. "We were college sweethearts. We let ourselves get caught up in the rosy rush of first love. Ended up married way too young and unprepared."

"Oh? How'd that end up?" Face continued the conversation

"Sadly, yes that's the best word, sadly. My family disowned me. His ignored us. He couldn't handle the responsibility. We parted ways. I couldn't understand why the fairy tales lied so I kept chasing illusions and whispered promises. One bad choice followed by the next until I had to sacrifice the one source of joy in my life so I could protect it. The hardest, maybe the worst day of my life but it's the one correct choice I made in those years."

A bird flew past them and perched on Bancroft's stone. Face and the lady watched him. "A Robin, a symbol of new beginnings." said the lady as she looked up at him with hope filled sky blue eyes.

"Hi Mom." said Face.

 **###############**


End file.
